Un changement en prépare un autre
by Lupa-Folie
Summary: Un éclair traversa le ciel et sa main dérapa. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait et pour sûr, c'était la dernière fois. Elle sentit son corps flotter un court instant, puis une longue chute commença. Refusant l'inactivité dans la fatalité, elle se retourna pour voir le sol arriver à trop grande vitesse. Elle sourit. "C'est dommage"
1. Prologue

La première chose qui marquait les gens quand ils la voyaient, que ce soit dans la rue ou dans le restaurant, c'était ses étranges cheveux. Puis ils rencontraient son regard froid et joyeux, dur et amical, malicieux et fou. Et ils détournaient les yeux.

Elle n'était pas de chez eux, elle n'était pas une des leurs.

Pourtant, sa mère était japonaise mais rien à faire, elle avait hérité de la forme des yeux de son père et jamais elle ne serait réellement acceptée. Elle était fille d'étranger et étrangère elle resterait. Même si au début cela l'avait peiné, elle s'en moquait à présent. Elle avait trouvé un excellent moyen de se venger et en plus ça l'amusait beaucoup ! S'ils avaient fait plus attention, les passants auraient remarqué sa musculature fine mais certaine ainsi que son sac de sport noir qui ne contenait aucune affaires pour la pratique d'une quelconque activité physique. Enfin si, mais elle ne se pratiquait pas en club, il valait même mieux la faire en solo. Non, tous voyaient une housse noire de shinai* et de boken*. Pourtant c'était leur culture ancestrale, ils auraient tous dû voir que l'idéogramme ne correspondait à aucun précepte du kendo*. « Kitsune* » n'était pas vraiment l'animal de la discipline martial et du devoir.

Vraiment pas, n'est-il pas, Fox ?

* * *

[...]

* * *

* Lexique :

Shinai : arme composé de quatre lattes de bambou, utilisé lors des entraînements de kendo. Il est communément appelé : bâton de bambou !

Boken : sabre de bois légèrement plus petit que le katana, il représente l'arme du samouraï lors des katas.

Kendo : art martial japonais reposant sur la culture samouraï, respect et honneur.

Kitsune : renard(e).

Katas : « combat au ralenti » utilisé pour apprendre les différents gardes et attaques au kendo.


	2. Quand la menace vient de haut

_Bon matin, bonjour et bonsoir à tous et à toutes !_

_Je me présente, Lupa pour vous servir, une nouvelle auteur en recherche de conseils avisés et d'avis divergents !_

_Je vous rencontre aujourd'hui (on s'en fout du jour) pour vous proposez cette petite fiction inachevée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques temps. Le chapitre suivant n'est pas très long mais je voulais introduire l'histoire tranquillement dans le numéro deux et utilisé ce chapitre comme transition rapide. Peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs ... je le réécrirais surement plus tard, si la fiction avance bien. _

_En tous cas, votre serviteur vous abandonne jusqu'au prochain mercredi, en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !_

_Tchuss !_

* * *

[...]

* * *

Le doux vent d'été tournoyait gentiment autour de la jeune femme qui balayait inlassablement la cour. Quelques pétales bleus voletaient paresseusement vers le ciel, égayant les pensées des petits enfants qui montaient, quatre à quatre, les marches du temple par ce beau temps. Leurs rires résonnaient jusqu'en haut de la colline, faisant sourire l'apprenti miko*. Sa mère sortit de la maison, vêtue du hakama* rouge et du haut de kimono blanc traditionnel. Elle offrit un pauvre sourire à son unique enfant avant de mettre la main devant sa bouche pour tousser. La maladie prenait le pas sur l'esprit pourtant combatif de l'éternelle enfant qu'était Kido Chiaki malgré tous les traitements que lui imposait les médecins.

Mais aujourd'hui était un jour important, sa fille allait subir sa cérémonie de fin d'apprentissage. Elle était restée tranquille tout le long de l'entraînement alors qu'elle aurait voulu faire des études et devenir ingénieure. Malheureusement, pour être acceptée dans la communauté de leur village il fallait qu'elle reprenne le flambeau familial. Et donc devenir une miko, contre son gré. Tout le monde venait assister à cet évènement des plus rares, puisqu'il restait peu de jeunes femmes prêtent à sacrifier leur avenir dans un temple. Chiaki était sure et certaine que le futur de sa fille serait radieux après cette journée. Elle trouvera un mari qui l'aimerait malgré ses origines, elle aura trois enfants dont une fille qui deviendra elle aussi miko et mourra vieille auprès de ses multiples petits-enfants. Elle toussa à nouveau, essuya le sang avec un mouchoir puis reprit la cérémonie. Sa fille lui souhaita bon courage en silence et une lueur de malice s'installa dans ses jolis yeux d'un bleu presque blanc.

Il faisait presque nuit quand tous les villageois furent enfin rentrés chez eux. La jeune femme poussa un long soupir avant de détacher ses cheveux afin qu'ils reprennent leurs danse avec le vent, qui se faisait plus fort en cette belle fin de journée. Elle tourna le regard vers l'horizon orangée avant de rentrer chez elle. Toutes ces simagrées au nom d'une antique famille l'ennuyaient plus que tout. Elle aurait voulu vivre dans une grande ville, allé au lycée, avoir des amis. Tout plutôt que de rester coincée bêtement dans ce village pommé au milieu de nul-part. En entrant dans la maison, elle entendit ses parents se coucher. Demain ils devaient partir tôt pour les examens médicaux de sa mère.

Et elle serait seule une fois de plus.

Soupirant, elle partit se baigner dans les sources thermales derrière le temple. Retirant l'intégralité de sa tenue en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour échanger un regard, elle sauta dans le bassin en riant aux éclats. Elle adorait par-dessus tout être libérée de ses contraintes, surtout vestimentaires. Elle tourna le dos à l'eau pour contempler les étoiles, le ciel en brillait tellement qu'elle aurait pu rester là jusqu'à la fin des temps. Elle aimait la nuit, parce qu'elle était seule à l'occupée. Insomniaque depuis toute petite, elle ne dormait jamais, comme si ce flamboyant spectacle nocturne prenait tellement de place dans son cœur qu'elle n'en avait plus pour le sommeil. Elle resta longtemps comme ça, sans bouger, souriant à la lune et à ses filles.

« Quand pourrai-je être moi ? »

Secouant la tête énergiquement pour éloigner les noires pensées, elle se redressa dans l'eau et sortit tranquillement. Ne sachant quoi faire pour éviter l'ennui, elle entreprit de nettoyer toute la maison. Avec un peu de chance, ça lui prendrait toute la nuit. Sinon elle s'occuperait aussi du temple, elle avait largement le temps comme elle l'avait toujours eu. Aujourd'hui fut important, voyons ce que donne demain.

* * *

[...]

* * *

- Fox, n'oublie pas d'aller chercher les courses ! A ce soir !

Sa mère referma la fenêtre de la voiture et Fox continua à balancer la main de gauche à droite jusqu'à ce que véhicule est disparu au lointain. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle voyait ses parents en vie. Dans l'après-midi, sur le chemin du retour, un conducteur de camion perdit le contrôle et écrasa la petite Ford Fiesta. Ils n'avaient pas souffert, ils n'avaient rien vu venir. C'était ce que le policier ne cessait de lui répéter, ils n'avaient pas souffert. Mais qu'ils n'aient rien senti ne changeait rien…

Elle était seule à nouveau.

Le lendemain, elle avait disparu. Tout avait été vendu, elle n'avait gardé que le stricte minimum et elle avait repris sa vie en main. Deux jours plus tard, elle arrivait à Tokyo. Elle s'acheta à l'aide de sa petite fortune, un appartement tout en haut d'un immeuble avec une immense baie vitrée, une nouvelle garde-robe, toute la technologie dont elle rêvait et du matériel d'escalade. Elle allait pouvoir réaliser son plus grand désir.

Elle était Fox et tout le monde sait que les renards sont de joyeux farceurs.

C'est comme ça que commença sa carrière de voleuse professionnelle. Ingénieuse et malicieuse, elle alliait son esprit pratique à son sens de l'humour, déroutant tous les policiers. Peu de temps après, elle avait déjà acquis une grande renommée dans le milieu du vol de bijoux. Car c'était ça, sa grande passion : les bijoux. Ca brillait et avait de la valeur ? Fox prenait et ne rendait jamais. Elle voyageait dans tout le pays afin de dérober toute l'orfèvrerie japonaise, c'était sa douce vengeance. On en était là, deux ans après la mort de ses parents, elle fêtait en solitaire son vingtième anniversaire en se baladant dans la nuit mouvementé. Elle adorait cette foule inconnue où personne ne prêtait attention à elle, où elle pouvait laisser libre cours à son « moi ». Comme cadeau cette année, elle s'offrait un petit voyage dans une grande demeure impénétrable en haut d'une grande falaise. Bien sûr, l'endroit était déjà réservé. Par un riche américain venu fêter l'anniversaire de sa sœur. Le cadeau était un magnifique collier d'or sertit de cinq diamants d'une rare pureté. Une véritable fortune au cou d'une vieille mégère de soixante-trois ans, cupide et hargneuse. Mais ça, c'était le petit bonus de faire enrager ce gros chihuahua. Fox était déjà engagée en tant qu'escort* exotique par un haut dignitaire japonais. Une très bonne couverture puisque sa réelle fonction était de servir de divertissement à la sœur afin que son frère puisse continuer les affaire même en pleine fête. Etant d'un physique assez particulier, Fox était plus que bien payer pour ce petit boulot à mi-temps, suffisamment pour pouvoir acheter tout le matériel qu'elle voulait pour améliorer son équipement d'infiltration. Des câbles plus légers et plus solides, une combinaison noire avec des ailes dans le dos pour pouvoir planer ainsi que toute une panoplie d'outils, technologiques ou non, pour le crochetage des portes, systèmes et fenêtres.

Le lendemain après-midi, tout était fin prêt, son sac était fait et l'appartement était rangé et propre. Pourtant un vieil instinct la prenait au ventre, déclenchant pour la première fois de sa vie, une frayeur immense et insoutenable. Des sueurs froides dégoulinaient dans son dos depuis qu'elle avait reçu l'appel de sa chef la prévenant pour le travail.

- Il est grand temps que je parte d'ici… Murmura-t-elle en se tenant la tête d'une main.

Il lui était impossible de se débarrasser de ce sentiment de peur qui rendait l'air irrespirable.

- C'est décidé ! Après ce dernier boulot, je me tire incognito en Irlande !

Une fois son choix fait, Fox sortit cinq gros sacs de sport similaire à celui qu'elle utilisait pour ses « missions ». Dans le premier elle fourra tous ses vêtements, serviettes et objets/produits de toilettes. Le second fut pour les livres, les projets de mission dans le monde, les souvenirs de famille et toute sa technologie. Le troisième contenait tous ses bijoux et tous ses objets de valeurs, sentimentales ou financière. Le quatrième engloutit la nourriture, le café et toutes les graines de différentes plantes que Fox espérait un jour pouvoir planter dans son jardin, comme du café ou du tabac. Fox regarda le cinquième sac, jeta un coup d'œil à l'appartement où ne trainai plus qu'un grand canapé, une petite table basse, un bar et un immense frigidaire-congélateur. Tout ce qui restait et qui pouvait être emporté c'était l'alcool et les cigarettes. Il y avait de quoi tenir au moins cinq ans en fumant deux paquets par jours, sans rire. Fox a toujours été comme ça, préventive si jamais un malheur lui tombait dessus, à nouveau. Il fut un temps où elle ne fumait que des roulées mais elle avait découvert, à ses risques et périls, que rouler une clope en escaladant une falaise ou en la descendant était quelque chose d'assez, dangereux. Donc elle s'était tournée vers les blondes qui se laissaient fumer sans rechigner pendant un effort physique.

- Merde ! Jura-t-elle en français.

Bien que le sentiment terrifiant c'était quelque peu atténué, il n'en restait pas moins vicieux, cacher au fin fond de son estomac. Sortant son téléphone de sa poche arrière droite, elle regarda l'heure (17h28) ainsi que le résultat du dernier match du Stade Toulousain. L'article annonçait un début de saison très mauvais pour les rouges et noirs. Si même les plus grands tombaient, rien n'allait plus ces derniers temps. Revenant à l'heure, elle constata qu'il ne lui restait que deux petites heures pour arriver à son lieu de travail. Insultant une nouvelle fois son instinct primaire, elle emportant avec difficulté les six sacs jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Descendant jusqu'au sous-sol où était garée sa berline noire, elle tituba sous le poids énorme de toutes ses affaires cumulées. Lorsqu'elle eut enfin mit toutes ses affaires dans le coffre de la voiture et qu'elle eut fermé le capot, le pire arriva. Son voisin. Le jeune homme de vingt-deux ans ne semblait pas vouloir comprendre le peu d'intérêt qu'il lui inspirait, nan vraiment pas. Soupirant rien qu'en le regardant s'approcher, un grand sourire aux lèvres, Fox se massa les tempes en espérant faire disparaitre le mal de crâne qui commençait sournoisement à s'installer.

- Ma petite renarde préférée ! Quel hasard de te croiser ici ! S'exclama le visiteur indésirable

- Quelle plaie oui… Murmura la jeune femme en français

C'était son père qui lui avait appris cette douce, et très compliquée, langue ainsi que l'anglais. Depuis toute petite, il lui avait transmis son amour du rugby et de l'île d'émeraude de ses ancêtres. Par réflexe, elle parlait français et devait se concentrer pour parler japonais.

- Ma chère, tu parles encore une langue que je ne comprends pas… Pleura le gêneur

- Oui, oui. Je te disais qu'il fallait que je me dépêche pour ne pas arriver en retard au travail. Lui lança-t-elle en ouvrant la portière du conducteur pour se glisser devant le volant.

Au moment où elle voulut la refermer, l'importun l'arrêta d'une main pour la fixer d'un air colérique.

- Tu continues encore ce travail d'escort ? Grogna-t-il d'une voix possessive

- Oui, maintenant retire ta main si tu ne veux pas que je claque la portière dessus.

Il retira sa main à contrecœur et regarda une dernière fois la fille qu'il aimait avant qu'elle ne parte en faisant crier les roues. Lui non plus, comme elle à une autre époque, ne connait pas l'avenir. S'il avait su, jamais il n'aurait détourné les yeux de cette voiture aussi noire que le cœur de Fox. Non jamais.

* * *

[...]

* * *

La route passa vite, la jeune femme roulait beaucoup trop vite mais sans inquiétude. Son instinct ne la prévenait d'aucun danger autre que de réaliser sa mission. Arrivant une petite demi-heure avant le début de la fête, Fox sortit le sac contenant ses affaires de voleuse et ferma la voiture à clé avant de partir dans les broussailles jusqu'au pied de la falaise. Elle avait étudié pendant des heures cette roche friable peu propice à l'escalade et avait réussi à fabriquer des pieux assez résistants et assez longs pour attendre le cœur dur de la muraille. Sortant les cordes et les pieux, elle passa son sac en bandoulière et le balança dans son dos avant de commencer l'ascension. Le ciel au loin était gris de nuages d'orage, il lui faudrait porter des gants agrippant pour la descente qu'elle allait opérer cette nuit. Arriver en haut en moins de temps qu'elle n'aurait cru, Fox cacha le pieux de rappel dans un gros buisson ou les gardes ne le chercherait pas. Tout était prêt, il ne lui manquait plus que de s'habiller pour l'occasion. Mais alors qu'elle avait fini de se préparer, une étrange sensation naquit au plus profond d'elle. Une voix chaleureuse mais dure ne cessait de répéter « bientôt, bientôt ». A ce moment-là, elle prit toutes ses affaires et les porta sans difficulté jusqu'au buisson. Là elle les attacha tous à distance égale, laissant le début de la corde pour qu'elle puisse descendre elle aussi. Bizarrement, elle sourit à l'orage qui se préparait, comme s'il était la meilleure nouvelle du jour. Puis, sans plus attendre, elle partit rejoindre son client pour que la fête commence.

Le temps était long quand on attendait minuit comme Cendrillon. Le cadeau sera offert à la première minute du jour de la naissance de la « lady ». Ils l'appelaient tous comme ça alors qu'elle tenait plus du serpent que de la dame. Fox s'ennuyait désespérément à écouter la vieille pie palabrer sur la jeune irrespectueuse de son pays.

- Et vous… comment vous appelez-vous d'ailleurs ? Questionna l'ancêtre sans réel intérêt

- On m'appel Fox, Lady. Répondit gentiment la jeune femme

- Une renarde ? S'étonna la lady, oui ça te convient bien avec ta touffe écarlate.

- Merci Madame. La Fox penche Salua.

Que de faussetés ! Elle s'arracherait la langue si l'objet ne valait pas la chandelle. L'horloge sonna enfin les dernières secondes du jour précédent. La lumière de la salle de réception fut éteinte et le cadeau apparut sur son socle de velours auréolé de petites LED blanches. Tous les invités applaudirent et la vieille dame partit le chercher. On l'accrocha à son cou et, lorsque la lumière aurait dû se rallumer, tout fut noir à nouveau. Pensant qu'une nouvelle surprise les attendait, personne ne réagit. Hormis Fox, qui s'élança silencieusement jusqu'à sa proie dont elle se saisit délicatement, profitant de l'inattention des gardes. Elle sortit rapidement en évitant de faire du bruit, laissa la grande porte ouverte pour guider la sécurité et partit de l'autre côté. Evitant d'abimer sa belle robe de soie alors qu'elle courait à travers les couloirs, elle accrocha le collier à sa ceinture et sauta par une fenêtre pour atterrir à cinq mètres de son buisson.

- Heureusement que j'ai mis des ballerines… Soupira la jeune femme en sortant le sac contenant sa tenue de voleuse.

Elle eut à peine le temps de la revêtir et de mettre ses précédentes affaires dans le sac qu'un cri retentit dans le château.

- Oups. Rigola la renarde, je crois que je suis découverte.

Se dépêchant, elle referma le sac, le passa en bandoulière et attacha la corde à sa taille. L'orage éclata à cet instant, la trempant d'un coup de vent. Riant dans la tempête, Fox commença sa descente en faisant attention à ce que les autres sacs ne pèsent pas trop sur le pieu de rappel. Rapide et précise dans tout ce qu'elle faisait, elle était décrite comme un génie sans faille. Pourtant, ce soir-là allait voir sa plus grande erreur. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensa quand la foudre frappa sa corde en amont, la brulant nette. Elle réussit à éviter la chute des sacs mais sa faible prise s'effrita sous le choc de retour et la jeune femme fut tirée en arrière avec brusquerie. Souriante, elle vit ce qu'elle pensait être la mort arriver mais alors qu'elle aurait dû s'écraser sur du sable, elle fit la plus belle rencontre de sa vie. De l'herbe fraiche de la rosée du matin. Elle entendit un violent craquement puis une douleur insoutenable la pris à la jambe gauche pendant qu'elle peinait à respirer. Elle toussa, crachant un sang aussi rouge que ses cheveux et essaya, sans succès, de bouger ses bras.

« Arrête tout de suite, imbécile ! »

- Que… Tenta-t-elle avant de se remettre à cracher ses poumons.

« C'est ça de fumer ma vieille, maintenant arrête tout mouvement si tu ne veux pas te perforer encore plus le poumon »

Elle ne comprenait plus rien, qui était cette voix dans sa tête ?

« Ton instinct de survie trois fois plus intelligent que toi crétine ! Nan mais franchement, avoir une idée aussi stupide que de descendre une falaise en plein orage ! »

Un mal de crâne soudain la prit, lui donna la très franche impression que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites.

« Bah, t'es faible pour l'instant, je ne vais pas t'engueuler plus longtemps. Mais la prochaine fois, pense à m'écouter ! »

La sensation repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Fox put enfin se demander comment cela se faisait qu'elle avait atterri aux abords d'une rivière forestière. Elle eut à peine le temps de penser que sa vision commença à se flouter. Son esprit partait battre la campagne quand une ombre humaine s'approcha d'elle et se pencha.

- Voilà une bien étrange petite kitsune… Que fais-tu là dans cet état ma petite fille ? Demanda une voix féminine

- Je… ne su… is pas… une pe… petite fille… Réussit à expirer Fox avant de rejoindre les ténèbres de l'inconscient.

- Nous verrons bien quand tu te réveilleras. Continua la voix avant de siffler un petit chaton à l'étrange pelage bleu, amène là mon tout petit. Nous avons une nouvelle invitée pour le repas de ce soir !

_Tu aurais plus mal tombé ma chère Fox, car non loin de là, un froid seigneur s'en venait vers toi. La recherche du pouvoir mène vers bien des voies et chacune fait mal à sa façon, celui-là ni échappe pas. Maintenant, retrouve ton grand sourire cynique et ton étincelle moqueuse petite voleuse, nous partons en chasse !_

* * *

[...]

* * *

*Lexique :

Miko : très souvent traduit, en mal, par « prêtresse », une miko est une devineresse recevant ses visions des dieux. Cette commune confusion sur sa fonction vient du fait qu'elles peuvent s'occuper d'un temple en l'absence d'un prêtre.

Hakama : pantalon large plissé présentant une partie plus rigide pour le maintien du dos. Il est aussi porté dans la pratique de différents arts martiaux, en tenue obligatoire ou pour après avoir atteint un certain niveau de technique.

Escort : femme ou homme au physique assez avantageux servant de compagnie le temps d'une soirée. A ne pas confondre avec la prostitution, la relation entre le client ou la cliente et l'escort étant interdite.


	3. Et si le sol était plus bas que terre ?

_Bonjour, bon matin et bonsoir à tous et à toutes !_

_Me voila de retour (pour ne pas vous jouez un mauvais tour ^^ ça change) après une période plus longue que prévue. Je me suis rendue (bêtement) compte (stupidement) qu'en fait, je serrai incapable de vous donnez un chapitre bâclé en une semaine et que je préférai le travailler pendant deux longues semaines, afin de pourvoir vous offrir quelques minutes de liberté supplémentaire._

_Je me refuse totalement à vous donnez quelque chose de non finalisé et ne faisant que quelques trois mille mots ! Niah ! _

_Bon je vais arrêtez de vous saoulez (serai peut être temps !) et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_A dans deux semaines, tchuss !_

_P.S : Ne prenait pas peur face au petit pavé du début, il est nécessaire ^^_

* * *

[...]

* * *

Une fine odeur de lilas flottait dans l'air pur de la petite chambre. A travers des volets mit à l'espagnolette, un rayon de soleil couchant éclairait le lit de bois où reposait Fox. Sur son ventre, l'étrange chaton dormait, s'étalant de tout son petit corps. Le mobilier était assez simple. Une petite table de chevet, un tabouret au bord du lit, une armoire, une chaise et un bureau. Sur la table de chevet, une chandelle parfumée à demi consumé dont la petite flamme subsistait avec peine et un bouquet de lilas dans un vase ouvragé. Simple et confortable. Au milieu de la pièce était entassé les six sacs de la jeune femme, les plus lourds en dessous, les plus légers au-dessus afin que rien ne se cassent. L'hôtesse savait ce qu'elle faisait. Mais revenons à notre dormeuse. Ses longs cheveux légèrement ondulés formaient comme un soleil écarlate autour de son doux visage à la peau mate. Ses lèvres pulpeuses d'un rouge sombre attiraient le regard pendant que son joli nez un peu retroussé lui ajoutai une touche mignonne. Toute en muscles, la jeune femme paraissait presque trop maigre, les seules formes féminines étant une poitrine assez conséquente hérité d'une arrière-grand-mère espagnole décédée un jour avant sa naissance et des hanches parfaites « pour porter un enfant » comme disait feu sa regrettée mère. Ne mesurant qu'un petit mètre soixante-trois, elle n'avait pas ces longues jambes interminables qui font les modèles de notre époque et ne le regrettait pas du tout. Plus on est grand, moins il est facile d'être discret et de se faufiler dans les petits coins. Les meilleurs voleurs sont très souvent les plus petits, il y a moins de poids à cacher même si ça implique de pouvoir prendre moins d'objets encombrants. Fox s'agitai dans son sommeil obligé, repoussa la couette des pieds et se tourna sur le côté droit, face à la fenêtre, une main posée comme un oreiller sous sa tête et l'autre pendant au bord du lit. Le chaton, réveillé par tant de mouvement, s'étira, sauta du haut des hanches de la jeune femme pour soulever avec sa petite tête, le bras nonchalamment tendue et finir allonger comme un doudou. Content de sentir le cœur de l'humaine battre, il se mit doucement à ronronner. L'absence de couverture mit en évidence le petit kimono vert forêt que portait Fox. Il dévoilait ses jambes jusqu'à ses genoux ainsi que ses avant-bras. Son agitation avait desserré la ceinture marron et un bandage taché de sang avait fait son apparition. Une petite brise passa par l'entrebâillement des volets, effleurant sa peau mise à nue et la faisant gémir devant cette intrusion à son repos. La jeune femme ouvrit avec peine ses yeux verts d'eau avant de vite les refermer. Une douleur immense venait de la pendre au niveau des nerfs optiques, le grand malheur des lentilles. Grognant de frustration, la blessée ouvrit un œil, retira la lentille sèche et recommença le même manège avec le deuxième. Ses yeux secs la brulaient et une vilaine migraine pointait le bout de son nez. Sans plus chercher à comprendre où elle était, la rouquine posa les deux instruments de torture sur la table de chevet derrière elle et se recoucha. Maintenant qu'elle était réveillée, son corps tout entier lui faisait un mal de chien et elle avait horreur de ça. Bien sûr, personne n'aime avoir mal mais pour Fox, il n'y avait rien de plus désagréable. Elle n'aimait pas, détestait, haïssait, répugnait le fait de se blesser. C'était signe de mauvaises affaires et les mauvaises affaires sont mauvaises pour le boulot, et ce qui est mauvais pour le boulot est mauvais pour elle. Et elle n'aime pas ce qui est mauvais pour elle. Vraiment pas.

Fox est une fille assez complexe. Pragmatique et cynique, elle utilise souvent l'ironie et le sarcasme comme défense. De nature joyeuse, elle s'amuse à montrer un masque froid qui est tout de même une partie d'elle. Sérieuse, elle a tendance à vite devenir obsessionnel si quelque chose lui plait. Travailleuse, elle sait qu'espérer ne sert à rien et que si on veut il faut s'en donner les moyens. Elle est très curieuse, joueuse et peut paraitre frivole par instant, pourtant elle reste une fille intelligente dont le fait d'être constamment traitée comme une étrangère la rendue amer. Elle en garde une cicatrice qui lui fait préférer la solitude à la compagnie des humains, même si un peu de chaleur ne lui fait pas de mal de temps en temps.

Lorsqu'elle eut enfin humidifié ses yeux a force de fausses larmes, Fox regarda à nouveau autour d'elle. Elle soupira de soulagement en voyant ses sacs. Au moins n'avait-elle pas perdu tout son travail. Soudain, deux petits yeux rouges aux pupilles fendues se plantèrent dans les siens, du bleu blanc des terres du grand nord.

- Que… un chat ? Murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque

Celui-ci lui miaula gentiment dessus et lui donna de grands coups de tête en ronronnant. Ouvrant de grands yeux surpris, Fox le laissa faire. Il l'a poussa avec ses petites pattes sur le dos afin de s'installer sur sa poitrine en miaulant avec sa petite voix de chaton. La jeune femme fut très étonnée qu'il est autant de force et se demanda pourquoi il l'avait fait, hormis pour lui dormir dessus. Petit à petit, elle sentit la douleur de ses côtes refluait, et comprit enfin que dans cette position elle avait aggravé quelques peu ses blessures. Souriant, elle se mit à le caresser pour le remercier.

- Je vois que tu as un esprit gardien qui te protège, jeune kitsune.

La porte c'était ouverte sans bruit sur une femme d'un âge mûr aux longs cheveux noirs corbeaux. Tout en elle respirait la noblesse japonaise, même son regard gris était hautain et froid. Pourtant, une aura chaleureuse l'entourait et elle tenait dans ses mains de quoi remplacer les bandages que Fox avait sur l'ensemble du corps. La maitresse de maison la regarda un temps, cherchant à savoir si elle pouvait s'approcher ou non, mais elle ne rencontra que deux yeux inquisiteurs où ne transparaissaient aucune réponse. Haussant imperceptiblement les épaules, elle s'approcha pour s'asseoir sur le petit tabouret. Posant les affaires sur ses genoux, elle prit le chat doucement pour le poser à côté de la tête de Fox afin d'avoir accès à tous ses bandages et commença à les retirer. La blessée continua à la regarder, observant les traits vieillis d'une femme qui fut très belle et qui l'est encore, d'une autre façon. Elle était grande, beaucoup plus grande que la jeune femme mais elle voutait légèrement le dos, comme si des souvenirs ou des regrets lui pesaient.

- Regarde-moi dans quel état tu t'es mise. Siffla-t-elle à la vue des coupures qui striaient le ventre de Fox, heureusement que je passais par-là, ma jeune enfant, je doute que tu aurais survécu autrement.

- Le silence lui répondit, ainsi que la fixation intense de l'inconnue. La dame soupira et commença à appliquer un baume étrange sur les blessures.

- Pourquoi je suis déjà presque guérie ? Demanda la rouquine calmement

En effet, ses blessures devraient être fraiches mais c'est comme si elle avait dormi un mois.

- Nous sommes toutes les deux des marginales, petite voleuse. Lui répondit sa sauveuse, mais contrairement à toi, je me plais à aider ceux qui m'entourent.

- Marginale… Rêvassa la jeune femme avant de revenir à son interrogatoire, j'ai dormi combien de temps ?

- Une demi-journée. Répondit l'autre en souriant, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un dormir aussi peu après une chute pareil. On aurait dit que tu étais tombée du ciel.

- C'est un peu ça… je suis tombée de mon petit nuage…

La dame la regarda. Fox fixait le plafond d'un air mélancolique, comme si plus rien n'existait hormis quelques douloureux souvenirs.

- Pour revenir à ta première question, j'ai quelques talents dans l'art de préparer des onguents très efficaces et j'ai utilisé l'un d'eux sur toi. Il a fait des miracles ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

- Merci.

- Avec plaisir. Mais dit moi, as-tu un nom ? S'enquit-elle nonchalamment

- On m'appelle Fox. Répéta comme une comptine bien apprise la blessée

- Et sinon ?

- Kido Anko Fox, mon nom complet Est Kido Anko Fox.

- Anko… Les ténèbres ? Pourquoi appeler son enfant ainsi ? S'étonna la dame en continuant ses soins

- Mon père m'a raconté qu'au moment de l'accouchement, ma mère reçut une vision des dieux lui annonçant que mon chemin serait tracé à travers la nuit et qu'il fallait que quelque chose m'y accroche pour sauver mon âme de la damnation, ainsi m'appela-t-elle Anko pour me sauver et Fox parce que je suis rousse.

- Que signifie Fox ?

- Renard.

Sur ce simple mot, la jeune femme ferma les yeux en attendant d'être de nouveau seule bien que, pour une fois, la présence de cette étrange femme ne la dérange pas. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa jambe gauche, la douleur la fit siffler de rage pendant que le bandage était retiré.

- Désolé, mais malgré mes soins tu vas devoir attendre quelques jours avant de pouvoir marcher. J'ai même cru pendant un temps que j'allais devoir amputer mais la plaie à bien évoluer, d'ici trois ou quatre jours tu pourras commencer à te déplacer toute seule.

Un frisson l'avait pris lors de l'évocation d'une possible amputation et heureusement ce n'était pas nécessaire. Dans quel état était sa jambe qu'elle était tombée pour qu'on parle de la lui couper ? Elle ne préféra pas savoir, remerciant plutôt l'esprit qui s'occupait d'elle pour l'avoir sauver d'une vie d'infirme. Lorsque les pansements furent de nouveau en place, la dame rangea ses affaires et se leva. Juste au moment de franchir la porte, elle tourna légèrement la tête vers Fox.

- D'où te viennent ces marques en formes de griffes sur les côtes ?

- Tu parles des trois dents rouges que j'ai sur chaque flan ?

- Oui.

- Je les ai depuis que je suis née.

Elle sourit légèrement et ferma la porte derrière elle. La blessée était de nouveau seul avec le chaton qui malaxait le creux de son épaule pour y installer sa tête. Très vite l'ennui vint la prendre alors qu'elle réfléchissait à ou elle pouvait bien avoir atterrie. L'air n'était pas empoisonné par l'essence et le gazole, aucun son habituel de banlieue ou même de village, pas de voiture et aucune technologie. En y repensant, la tenue de cette femme tenait plus du kimono d'il y a cinq cents ans que des vêtements du vingt et unième siècle. Même sa coiffure était veillotte, une tresse aussi basse ça ne se fait plus avec les mèches en plus. Un rictus d'agacement marqua le visage de la rouquine alors qu'elle prenait conscience de l'inconnu qui régnait sur sa situation. Malgré sa terrible envie de sortir pour voir ou elle était, Fox réussit à se contenir. Elle ne voulait pas aggraver ses blessures encore plus, pourtant un livre lui aurait bien plut là, ou de la musique. Malheureusement, toutes ses affaires la narguaient du milieu de la pièce. A cet instant de désespoir complet, une idée complètement stupide lui vint, qu'elle tenta rien que pour se dire qu'elle n'avait pas rien fait.

- Eh, petit chat. Appela-t-elle doucement

Bizarrement, celui-ci leva sa petite frimousse vers elle avec dans les yeux, une espèce d'adoration maternelle. Une touche de chaleur colora les joues de la nouvelle maman, c'était bien la première fois qu'on la regardait avec autant d'amour tendre et elle était heureuse sans comprendre pourquoi. Un petit sourire lui échappa, elle prit le petit animal dans ses bras pour le câliner et le remercier pour ce geste inattendu. Elle n'avait jamais eu de relation particulière avec quelqu'un d'autre que ses parents et elle était très étonnée qu'un chat vienne de lui-même à sa rencontre, puisque généralement les animaux de compagnie avaient tendance à l'éviter. Alors qu'elle lui caresser la tête, le chat se mit à ronronner de plus en plus fort et une lumière d'un violet clair commença à émané de lui. Fasciner par cette chaleureuse aura, Fox voulut reprendre le chaton, qui s'était allongé sur elle, dans ses bras pour voir de plus près le phénomène quand un cercle d'un violet plus profond les entoura. De cet instant magique de quelques secondes à peine, résultat une rainure de cette même couleur sur la queue touffue du jeune chat plus content que jamais et des espèces de bracelets, eux aussi violets, tatoués sur les poignets de la jeune femme. En examinant ces marques, elle constata qu'un fil du même bleu que le pelage du chaton partait de l'intérieur de son poignet vers le haut de son bras. Pour l'instant, il était tout petit, mais elle sentait que ça n'allait pas durer très longtemps.

« Raaah ! Mais pourquoi tu l'as laissé faire ? C'est une sale bête étrange, imagine que ce soit du poison ? Mais t'es vraiment bête ma parole ! Aucune conscience du danger, comment veux-tu que je te garde en vie si tu ne m'écoute même pas ! »

* Tiens, tu es revenu toi… pour te signaler, juste comme ça, tu ne m'as prévenu d'aucunes façons que ça pouvait être dangereux.

« … Ah oui, effectivement. Bah alors ce n'était pas dangereux, tu peux continuer. »

Désespérant devant cette part de son esprit qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu connaître, Fox soupira. Sa vie semblait prendre un virage des plus serrés vers une route qui n'était notée sur aucune carte.

* Après tout, pourquoi pas. Ça pourrait être amusant.

Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres pendant que dans son esprit, une voix grommelait sur la stupidité humaine. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas remarqué que le chat clignait ses grands yeux rouges en ouvrant la bouche et en la refermant comme s'il essayait de parler.

- Mi… miai… miaitré… miaitresse… miaitresse. Miaitresse ! Répéta le chaton fier d'avoir réussi à prononcer un mot.

- Que… quoi ? Bafouilla Fox devant cet étonnant spectacle.

L'animal tout content, sautillait partout sur le lit en essayant d'attirer le regard de sa « miaitresse » tout en répétant sans cesse la nouvelle appellation. La « miaitresse » en question essayait en vain de comprendre comment un chat pouvait parler et pourquoi il semblait aussi content. Ce dernier eut enfin une idée pour sortir la jeune femme de sa réflexion, et s'avança vers elle en voulant la mettre en pratique mais, sur son chemin, il posa ses petites pattes sur les seins de sa « miaitresse ». Celle-ci siffla de douleur et ferma les yeux. Là où les hommes ont mal si on leur tape les parties génitales, la poitrine d'une femme est extrêmement sensible, même au simple poids d'un petit chaton _(vécu !)_. Ce dernier recula pour s'asseoir et pencha la tête sur le côté, cherchant pourquoi elle avait fait ce bruit désagréable. Rouvrant un œil, Fox fixa le petit animal d'un air colérique. L'enchantement de la frimousse mignonne avait disparu et elle regrettait déjà de s'être laisser avoir aussi bêtement.

- Miaitresse être colère ? Bredouilla tout mignonnement le petit chaton

- Oui. Répliqua froidement la jeune femme, comment fais-tu pour parler ?

- Je piocher mots esprit miaitresse ! Annonça-t-il joyeusement

- Et bien tu n'as pas pris la grammaire en tout cas. Ironisa Fox avant de soupirer, on dit « j'ai lu ces mots dans ton esprit, maitresse » ou simplement « j'ai pioché ces mots dans ton esprit. »

- J'ai lu ces mots dans ton esprit miaitresse. Répéta le petit bleu en articulant soigneusement

- Pas miaitresse, maitresse. Reprit-t-elle en fermant les yeux

- Miaitresse. Essaya-t-il sans succès

Il lui présenta un visage si dépité qu'elle n'eut pas le courage de le gronder pour cette petite faute. Puis il dit quelque chose de très étrange.

- Arsène Félin aimer miaitresse ! S'exclama le chat en la regardant avec adoration

- … le plus grand voleur de l'histoire dans le corps d'un chat… Murmura Fox en réfléchissant, soit Arsène tu seras mon compagnon de voyage, je sens que ton physique mignon sera très utile pour divertir nos cibles.

Elle tendit la main vers son nouveau partenaire pour officialiser l'alliance et celui-ci posa sa main dessus en dévoilant ses crocs pas si petits que ça.

- Arsène faire tout ce que miaitresse lui demander !

- Appel moi Fox déjà pour commencer.

- Bien miaitresse Fox !

- Ala ala… je pense que l'on va bien s'amuser tous les deux.

Ils se sourirent et Fox commença à lui apprendre à parler. Bien que leurs esprits soient reliés, l'enseignement était difficile puisqu'ils avaient une façon de penser très différentes. Etant jeune, Arsène n'avait pas le cynisme de sa miaitresse même s'il n'était pas naïf, ce que cette dernière trouva très étrange, il n'était pas bête non plus mais avait tendance à s'extasier pour un tout et un rien, ce qui donnait des situations assez drôle quand Fox lui apprenait de nouveaux mots. L'instant ne dura pas très longtemps car, quand le soleil fut couché, leur hôtesse vint apporter le diner à sa patiente. Elle sourit avec tendresse en regardant cette jeune femme, qui lui paraissait blessée jusqu'au plus profond de son cœur, ouvrir son âme à ce petit chat maladroit. Elle voyait le mélange d'agacement et d'amusement dans les yeux de la nouvelle maitresse alors qu'elle essayait de faire comprendre à Arsène qu'il fallait conjuguer ses verbes. La guérisseuse s'intégra doucement dans la leçon de langue et, en un instant, l'atmosphère se fit plus chaleureuse, plus familiale. C'est dans cette aura agréable que le repas se fit, le chaton engloutissant ses deux pilons de poulets rôtis pendant que les deux femmes se régalaient de nouilles sautées aux légumes, garnies de morceaux de poulets cuits dans un bouillon d'herbes et d'épices. Un vrai délice ! Lorsqu'elle eut fini son assiette, Fox décida qu'il était temps de poser les questions qui fâchent.

- On est où ?

La demande était simple, sans fioritures et émise d'un ton calme, posé, mature. La guérisseuse finit sa bouchée, essuya les recoins de ses lèvres et répondit :

- Au fin fond de la grande forêt des terres d'ouest, quelque part entre la demeure des seigneurs Chiens et les montagnes des loups.

La majuscule à « Chiens » s'entendait dans la phrase ainsi qu'une pointe de colère ou de tristesse. Pourtant, Fox n'était pas satisfaite de la réponse. Elle s'en foutait royalement de la topographie du terrain et du quelconque crétin de seigneur qui régnait sur ces terres, même si ça lui apprenait qu'elle n'était plus à son époque. Ce qu'elle voulait savoir, c'était où ? Quel pays, quel continent, quelle planète ? Sa sauveuse vit son complet désintérêt pour la réponse et sourit avant de la compléter.

- Au Japon, en l'an de grâce 1466 _(je sais, ils n'ont pas le même calendrier, mes plus plates excuses...)_.

- Un an avant la guerre… Génial, je suis tombée en pleine époque Sengoku je ne pouvais pas faire pire…

- Une guerre ?

Fox se figea à l'entente de cette question. Elle venait littéralement de se griller en deux secondes top chrono. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers celle qui pourrait devenir son ennemi, elle ne vit qu'un visage triste à l'annonce d'une nouvelle époque troublé par d'incessants conflits. La jeune femme soupira. Nan vraiment, elle n'avait aucune envie de donner ce genre de nouvelle, elle n'aimait pas être le messager du diable.

- Oui, une guerre de dix ans dont il résultera une longue période de guerre civile pour le contrôle du Japon. En plus, ils se sont battus pour une stupide question d'héritage, on se croirait en Europe sérieux.

Vu qu'elle s'était grillée, autant faire les choses jusqu'au bout et puis, la réaction de l'autre femme était étrange. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas étonnée qu'elle sache des évènements du futur ? Ce n'était ni normal, ni commun à l'espèce humaine, son comportement était incompréhensible et l'inconnu dans l'équation ne plaisait pas du tout à Fox.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ? Répliqua la guérisseuse en finissant son assiette.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas étonnée du fait que je sache qu'il va y avoir une guerre dans peu de temps ? Continua Fox en essayant de s'asseoir.

Elle en avait assez d'être allongé et voulait bouger, se lever, courir, danser, faire n'importe quoi mais pas rester sans bouger devant une inconnue qui pouvait la tuer d'un instant à l'autre. Cette dernière sauva l'assiette avant qu'elle ne tombe et ne se brise, mit la sienne par-dessus pour poser le tout par terre loin du lit.

- N'essaye pas de te lever, tu vas rouvrir tes blessures ! S'écria-t-elle en repoussant la blessée sur le lit.

Mais elle ne se laissa pas faire. Forçant d'un bras sur le torse de la maitresse de maison, elle la poussa loin d'elle avant de se lever pour aller à cloche pied jusqu'à la fenêtre. Fox ouvrit les volets et tomba nez à nez avec un étrange crapaud vêtu d'une tunique blanche et portant fièrement une iroquoise du même marron que la boue. Il tenait dans la main un sac contenant des pommes fraichement cueillis, qu'il lâcha lorsqu'il s'évanouit.

- Pauvre Mog, tu lui as fait peur et le pauvre en est tombé dans les pommes.

Elle éclata de rire face à son serviteur qui avait tourné de l'œil et qui était allongé au milieu des fruits qu'il avait récolté. Fox grogna et profita de l'inattention de sa gardienne pour sauter par la fenêtre. Malheureusement, elle retomba sur son pied gauche ce qui déclencha un éclair de douleur qui la fit s'effondrer sur le sol. Malgré les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage et le fait qu'elle ne réussissait pas à se relever, la rouquine essayait par tous les moyens de s'éloigner de la maison même en rampant puisqu'il le fallait. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle remarqua enfin que la guérisseuse ne la suivait pas et regardai même avec horreur derrière elle. Intriguée et légèrement inquiète face à cette réaction, Fox tourna lentement la tête vers ce qui semblait faire peur à l'étrange femme. Un jeune homme aux magnifiques cheveux du brun des arbres, habillé de peau de bête s'était accroupi pour l'observer, son visage exquisement viril était beaucoup trop proche au goût de la jeune femme. Mais alors qu'elle voulut reculer, un rictus de souffrance lui échappa et elle siffla de douleur. Une pulsation lancinante la prenait dans tout le mollet et elle eut beau se replier en position fœtale pour éviter d'appuyer dessus, le mal était déjà fait. Une voix masculine étonnée s'éleva dans le silence du soir.

- Voilà une humaine bien étrange.

- Ne t'approche pas, youkaï ! Elle est à moi ! S'écria la maitresse de maison en s'approchant

- Tais-toi, sorcière ! Tu n'es pas capable de la maitriser, donc elle ne t'appartient pas !

- Ne me donne pas d'ordre Koga, tu es sur mes terres ici et tu es trop loin de tes montagnes pour prétendre me dominer.

- C'est seigneur Koga pour toi, Hiroko. Maintenant, voyons cette petite humaine, elle m'intéresse.

- Pourquoi donc ? Ce n'est qu'une humaine…

- Oui mais elle est importante pour toi et ça, c'est plus rare.

Fox les regardai se disputer pour elle alors qu'elle était à terre et que sa blessure à la jambe c'était rouverte. Jamais ! Elle n'appartenait à personne qu'à elle-même et à personne d'autre. Elle ne laisserait personne l'emporté et encore moins ces deux étranges personnages.

_ - Les démons, ça n'existent pas…_ Murmura-t-elle pour se donner du courage.

Les deux autres sentaient son sang et avaient entendu, sans comprendre, ce qu'elle avait dit mais ne s'occupèrent pas plus d'elle et continuèrent de se disputer. Ils allaient en venir aux mains quand ils se rendirent enfin compte de sa disparition. D'un accord commun ils décidèrent d'arrêter de se battre et partirent à sa recherche.

* * *

[...]

* * *

Fox était déchirée entre son instinct de survie et son envie de repartir chercher ses affaires. C'était toute sa vie et elle refusait de la leur laisser en pâture aussi facilement. Des larmes de tristesse coulèrent dans les sillons creusées par celles de douleurs. Elle essuya avec rage son visage, elle qui détestait pleurer la voilà qui se laissait aller devant l'ennemi. Elle avait essayé d'aller le plus loin possible mais sa jambe gauche l'avait vite lâchement abandonnée dans sa fuite quand l'adrénaline avait disparu. Maintenant elle était au bord d'une falaise, assise les pieds dans le vide et elle regardait la forêt qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Elle n'allait pas se suicider, nan elle tenait beaucoup trop à la vie pour faire cela. Un terrible désir de faire du violon la prit, lui coupant le souffle comme à chaque fois. Posant sa main sur sa poitrine, elle sentit une vieille main lui serrer le cœur et sa respiration se fit plus courte, plus saccadée. Un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres pendant qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel.

_ - Tu ne me quitteras jamais n'esse pas_ ? Demanda-t-elle vainement aux étoiles, _il serait pourtant temps, ma vieille amie, je doute qu'ici je pourrai m'éviter un surplus d'effort physique. Nan ? Après tout fait comme tu veux, tu ne m'écoutes jamais de toute façon…_

Elle lâcha un soupir avant de se relever pour retomber l'instant d'après au bord du précipice. Elle s'écarta en rampant avant de s'allonger sur le dos, les bras et les jambes écartés, pour regarder les derniers rayons du soleil illuminés le ciel déjà brillant de petits étincelles blanches.

_ - Serré, fourmillant, comme un million d'helminthes, / Dans nos cerveaux ribote un peuple de Démons. / Et, quand nous respirons, la Mort dans nos poumons / Descend, fleuve invisible, avec de sourdes plaintes._

Elle récitait avec mélancolie, et un fatalisme peu commun à une aussi jeune personne, au ciel silencieux des vers adressé aux lecteurs par un poète français, pour elle ils avaient un sens surement très différent de celui qu'avait voulu leurs donner Baudelaire. Ils allaient bien à sa situation, ou son esprit envahi de démons lui rappelait tout de même que la camarde rodait non loin. Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux avec l'idée de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire, un craquement de brindille brisa son recueillement. Se redressant vivement, elle vit l'homme aux peaux de bêtes aux abords de la forêt sombre. Il souriait, fier de l'avoir trouvé en premier et lorsqu'elle tenta de s'échapper à nouveau, il la plaqua au sol. L'herbe était humide et froide sous son dos mais peu importait à Fox hormis ces yeux bleus qui la fixaient durement, même si une lueur joueuse y brillait. Il ressaiera sa prise sur les poignets de la jeune femme et ne prit même pas la peine de bloquer ses jambes.

- Bien que je ne comprenne pas ce que tu dis, l'intérêt que te porte cette vieille sorcière m'intrigue. Ricana-t-il en approchant dangereusement son visage de celui de la rouquine.

- Lâche-moi ! Lui cracha-t-elle au visage en essayant de se dégager.

Malheureusement, il avait une force bien supérieure à la sienne et même un effet levier ne fonctionnait pas. Fox arrêta bien vite quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle gâchait de l'énergie pour rien.

- Alors tu parles notre langue, bien. Dit-il avec amusement

Il prit ses poignets d'une main et la releva sur ses pieds. Sa jambe gauche s'enfui rapidement sous le poids de la jeune femme et elle trébucha sur le torse du dénommé Koga qui explosa de rire en la plaqua tout contre lui.

- Si tu voulais que je m'occupe de toi il fallait le dire tout de suite, petite. Susurra-t-il d'un ton salace

- C'est ça oui, et puis quoi encore je ne couche pas avec des mecs pourvu d'une queue touffue. Grogna-t-elle avec colère.

- Tu devrais pourtant, je suis très doué avec les deux ! S'esclaffa Koga avant de la balancer sur son épaule comme un sac à patate.

Fox manqua de s'évanouir sous le choc qui venait de rouvrir toutes ses blessures. Le sang dégoulinait le long du bras du mi-homme mi-bête sans que celui-ci n'en paraisse gêné. Il avançait sans s'occuper d'elle mais sentait la perte de sang prendre le dessus sur elle et malgré son envie de l'emporter avec lui auprès de son clan, il la rapporta quand même à la sorcière qui pourrait la soigner. Alors qu'ils étaient bientôt arrivés, Arsène apparut au milieu des branchages.

- Miaitresse est revenue !

- Un chat métamorphe qui parle ? Cette fille m'intrigue de plus en plus…

* * *

[...]

* * *

L'esprit de Fox flottait dans les méandres de l'inconscient. Autour d'elle, la voix lui hurlait dessus comme si ça pouvait améliorer les choses.

« Enlevée ! Par un démon loup en plus ! Ma pauvre fille mais que va-t-on bien pouvoir faire de toi ?! »

* Déjà tu pourrais te taire, tu me donne un sacré mal de crâne... *

« Je ne parlais pas de moi, petite, mais de toi ! »

* J'avais compris abruti et ne m'appelle pas petite. *

« Tu as bien laissé ce type le faire. »

* Je n'étais franchement pas en position de l'insulter et puis pourquoi tu parles d'un démon loup ? *

« Heureusement que je suis là, gamine. Je vais pouvoir t'aider puisque tu ne sembles rien connaitre de ce monde… »

* Mais au fait, qui es-tu ? *

« Laisse-moi finir gamine ! Je suis ta mémoire génétique, ainsi que ton instinct de survie, en fait pour faire court je suis ton inconscient. Donc je disais, c'est Koga, le futur chef du clan des démons loup. Il est rapide, fort et courageux. Il peut être intelligent mais il préfère la force. Il exige de ses hommes fidélité et respect même s'il les considère comme ses petits frères. Tu as de la chance il n'est pas cruel ni avide de mort, il fera juste le nécessaire pour assurer la protection des siens. »

* Mmmmh… *

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à tout cela, une impulsion la ramena dans le monde des vivants. Elle ouvrit les yeux sur le même plafond que la première fois. Cette fois ci, aucune douleur ne la prit à revers quand elle essaya de bouger mais une chaine l'attachait au mur par le poignet gauche. Dans la pièce d'à côté, on entendait deux personnes se disputer.

- Elle est à moi, je l'ai trouvé en premier !

- Chut ! Baisse d'un ton, tu vas la réveiller.

- Impossible, tu viens à peine de finir ton sortilège, on a au moins deux semaines…

- Nan, je dirai plutôt entre une et deux heures. Quand je l'ai trouvé, la première fois, elle était au bord de la mort et pourtant elle n'a mis que deux heures à reprendre conscience. Elle ne dort pas.

- Tu as raison, vieille sorcière, j'entends son cœur s'affoler. Elle est réveillée, c'est incroyable je ne connais aucun humain capable de résister à tes sorts de sommeil.

- On a trouvé une enfant bien étrange Koga…

Hiroko avait dit cela en pénétrant dans la chambre, le démon-loup sur les talons. Tous deux l'observèrent attentivement en discutant, elle avait profité du lâche de la chaine pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Koga s'approcha tout de même et souleva le menton de la jeune femme qui le fixait avec une rage mal contenu, pour la détailler sous toutes les coutures.

- Je ne crois pas qu'enfant lui convienne, ni son corps ni son esprit ne sont jeunes. Je dirais même qu'elle est plus vieille que les autres humains de son âge, regarde-moi cette haine dans ses yeux, elle serait prête à nous tranchez la gorge pour s'enfuir. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'avoir autant de conviction, surtout aussi jeune.

- Lâche-moi.

Le ton calme et froid que Fox avait utilisé en aurait fait fuir beaucoup, mais pas le futur chef du clan des loups même si un frisson manqua de lui échapper. Le jeune démon senti la moutarde lui monter au nez. Ces deux femmes n'avaient absolument aucun respect pour lui et il avait horreur de ça. Aussi attrapa-t-il l'humaine par la nuque pour lui souffler au visage.

- D'abord respecte-moi et ensuite je réfléchirai à ton idée.

Il la repoussa violemment contre le mur ou elle manqua de se fracasser le crâne avant de poursuivre.

- Et ne me donne plus jamais d'ordre à moins que tu ne veuilles mourir.

Koga lui jeta un regard dédaigneux avant de partir s'appuyer contre le mur à côté de la fenêtre. Hiroko lui lança une œillade hargneuse puis se tourna vers sa patiente, la regardant avec tendresse. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, cette jeune femme lui donnait le sentiment d'être une mère et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. S'asseyant à ses côtés, elle posa une main auréolée d'un vert-prairie sur le derrière de la tête de Fox.

- Heureusement tu n'as rien…

- Pourquoi tu es aussi maternelle avec moi ? La coupa-t-elle durement Fox Je ne connais même pas ton nom.

- On dirait un petit animal blessé. Rigola Hiroko en souriant de plus belle, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te veux aucun mal. Mon nom est Saki Hiroko et je suis une sorcière guérisseuse.

- Une sorcière… guérisseuse ?

- Oui, je vais t'expliquer, c'est tout bête. Je suis une sorcière, ils n'en restent plus beaucoup depuis la chasse entamés par les Chiens, et j'ai appris la magie de la guérison. Ils existent plusieurs types de magies : la nécromancie, celle lié aux éléments, la guérison, celle lié à l'ombre et la métamorphose. Cette dernière n'est presque pas pratiquée car elle demande une volonté inhumaine, beaucoup de celles et ceux qui s'y sont essayés sont restés coincé sous une forme animal sans jamais répandre leur apparence humaine. Tout le monde peut devenir une sorcière ou un sorcier, même si certains présente des facilités, cela demande juste du temps et de la patience. C'est un apprentissage long, qui nécessite beaucoup de mémoire ou de l'ingéniosité.

En disant cela, Hiroko fit un clin d'œil à Fox qui rougit légèrement avant de détourner les yeux vers le plafond, faisant rire la sorcière. Koga observât cette réaction sans la comprendre. Elle ne réagissait pas à ses blagues salaces mais était toute gênée quand une femme lui faisait du charme, c'était totalement illogique pour lui.

- Mais rassure toi, s'il est fastidieux d'apprendre l'art de la magie, il nous récompense par une longévité plutôt importante. Je dirais même, égale à celle des youkaïs.

- Pfff, aucune sorcière n'a jamais survécu au-delà de trois cents ans.

- Peut-être parce que les Chiens la tuai avant…

- Pourquoi font ils ça ? Demanda Fox avec curiosité

- Parce que plus une sorcière vit, plus son lien avec sa magie est fort et plus elle est puissante.

- Mais pourquoi toutes les tuer ? Une sorcière guérisseuse comme toi ne leur serait pas utile ?

- Les youkaïs guérissent tout seul. Nous n'avons pas besoin de presque humain pour nous soigner. Grogna Koga.

- Ils pensent qu'on aurait le temps d'apprendre une autre magie, qui serait dangereuse pour eux…

- Nous n'avons pas peur de vous !

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça Koga ...

Le démon-loup comprit très vite qu'il s'était lamentablement fait avoir et retourna à son état passif après avoir marmonné quelques insultes à l'encontre des femmes et des humaines. Hiroko rigola doucement devant cette attitude puérile et scotcha Fox avec son rire cristallin. En effet, la jeune femme fixait son ainée surprise et émerveillée par sa beauté, même si elle reprit très vite le contrôle de ses émotions, ne laissant plus rien paraître sur son visage. Sa réaction n'échappa toutefois pas à Koga qui comprenait de moins en moins cette humaine. La rouquine fronça les sourcils.

- Mais pourquoi me parler de tout ça et pourquoi me sauver ?

- Vois-tu, j'aurais bientôt deux cents quatre-vingt ans et je voudrais former une apprentie avant de mourir, afin que mon art ne soit pas perdu. J'étais en route pour le village le plus proche quand tu es apparu dans le ciel, sortant d'un cercle du même violet que la rayure d'Arsène et de tes nouveaux tatouages. Je me suis dit que tu tombais à pic, excuse-moi du jeu de mot, et je t'ai ramenée chez moi avec l'intention de te former.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé ta magie pour me soigner dès le début ?

- Parce que tu n'es pas japonaise, que tu portais des habits bien étrange et que je ne savais pas si je pouvais te faire confiance.

- Je suis japonaise.

- Tu ne ressembles pas vraiment aux notres.

- Je sais, je tiens plus de mon père que de ma mère. Tout ce qu'elle m'a légué c'est une vieille maladie génétique incurable.

- Géné… tique ?

- Oui, une maladie à l'intérieur de mon corps que j'ai depuis la naissance.

- Umh… et que fait… elle ?

- Fatigues chroniques, insomnie et pression au niveau de la poitrine, qui me bloque la respiration et me donne l'impression qu'une main me sert le cœur. C'est assez oppressant comme maladie.

- Insomnie ? Fatigues chroniques ? Tu utilises beaucoup de mots que je ne comprends pas…

- L'insomnie, communément c'est le fait d'être incapable de dormir quand tu es fatiguée et de t'effondrer quand ton corps ne tient plus. Mais les miennes sont un peu spéciales, je ne dors pas du tout. Les fatigues chroniques, c'est juste un terme pour désigner des fatigues à répétition, en alternance des périodes dites normales.

- Umh ...

Hiroko méditait là-dessus depuis bien dix minutes quand les ventres de Koga et de Fox se mirent à gargouiller de concert. Pendant que l'un regardait ailleurs gêné, l'autre essayait par tous les moyens d'atteindre un de ses sacs. La sorcière l'observa faire, cherchant à savoir si elle serait capable de retirer ses menottes. La rouquine, agacée par cette maudite chaîne, trifouilla dans ses cheveux jusqu'à trouver ses crochets. Utilisant sa main droite et sa bouche pour les tenir, elle crocheta tranquillement la serrure sous les regards : médusé du démon-loup et amusé de la guérisseuse. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle retira l'accroche et s'assit par terre face au sac qui contenait sa nourriture. Avant de l'ouvrir, elle leva les yeux vers Koga et haussa les sourcils.

- CQFD quoi.

- Einh ?

- Ce qu'il fallait démontrer…

Laissant le démon scotché après son haussement d'épaules désinvolte, Fox retourna à son sac. Elle l'ouvrit et sortit trois tablettes de chocolat noir avant de le refermer. En tirant un autre vers elle, la jeune femme prit une bouteille d'Asti pour la poser sur le bureau. Soulevant un sac à la fois, elle les rangea tous soigneusement dans un coin de la pièce, de façon à ce qu'ils prennent le moins de place. Le temps qu'elle fasse cela, Hiroko avait ramené six verres ainsi qu'une petite bouteille. Trois verres qui ressemblaient plus à des tasses de thé qu'à autres choses et trois coupoles à saké. C'est bon, la rouquine était sure de finir la soirée soit à gerber, soit à délirer sur son lit. Elle ne supportait le saké même si elle adore en boire, c'est assez contradictoire. La sorcière ouvrit sa bouteille et versa un liquide bleu dans les trois coupoles avant de se tourner vers ses camarades et de leur donner un verre chacun.

- C'est du Tshi, de l'alcool pour youkaï, les nôtres ne sont pas assez forts pour eux.

- Ah ...

Fox renifla légèrement le liquide et plissa les yeux rien qu'en sentant le degré d'alcool contenu dans la boisson.

- T'es sur que c'est pas du détergent, parce que ça sent drôlement fort.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'est du « détergent » mais oui, c'est très fort. Ne t'inquiète pas je suis là s'il y a un problème.

Alors qu'elle souriait de tout cœur, la jeune femme ne se senti pas rassurée du tout.

* Ouuuuuuiiiii… En étant bourrée tu vas me faire croire que je risque rien… Si je fais un coma éthylique, je suis morte là et c'est même pas une expression »

Légèrement inquiète, elle s'interrogea tout de même sur le revirement de situation.

- Et on porte un toast à quoi ?

- Tu acceptes de devenir mon apprentie ?

- Bah pourquoi pas, mais…

- Voilà, on a nôtre raison.

Scotché par la réponse des plus… simples, Fox leva machinalement son verre quand Hiroko porta le toast et s'enfila l'alcool cul sec sans plus réfléchir. Une heure six et trois secondes, elle tousse. Sucré et amère, acide et doux, le Tshi la brula tout le long de son passage dans son œsophage, lui expliquant littéralement que si elle en reprenait un verre elle finirait surement en tenue d'Eve à croire qu'elle était un oiseau. Elle en reprit un verre.

- Purée, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas bu un truck aussi étrange !

- Et moi, très longtemps que j'avais pas vu une humaine saoule aussi rapidement.

- Et moi, que je t'avais boire pour la dernière fois Koga.

- Je suis pas soule… enfin juste un peu, le temps que ça descende je vais être bourrée, pour l'instant ça passe. Et puis j'ai faim !

Pour vous expliquer, quand Fox est bourrée, ou boit de l'alcool tout court, elle est très sujette à l'effet « la vie est rose. Enfin bleue. Ou plutôt rouge. Enfin tu comprends quoi, elle est belle ! ». Etant de nature impudique, elle a aussi tendance à se déshabiller pour des raisons subsidiaires. Comme tout le monde à peu près. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle commençait à faire. Se déshabiller. Tout en croquant sa tablette de chocolat, elle desserra la ceinture de son kimono vert, dévoilant légèrement sa poitrine et complètement sa petite culotte rouge sanguine. Elle avait beaucoup de chance, c'était un sous-vêtement assez simple, pas de dentelle ni de nœud, juste une petite tête de mort noire devant et un joli message en français derrière :« nécrophile un jour… ». Rien de bien grave vous me direz, si cet alcool ne saoulait pas aussi vite les youkaïs et les sorcières.

Enfin, laissons-les s'amuser entre eux. Même si une petite voix dans le fin fond de l'esprit de Fox ne cessait de répéter : « heureusement que le loup n'est pas en chaleur, heureusement que le loup n'est pas en chaleur, etc… »

* * *

[...]

* * *

_Bon bah voila einh, tout fini toujours avec une bonne bouteille à la main ^^ _

_Si vous voulez me dire ce que vous pensez de ce début, je suis à l'écoute *.* toujours, toujours, toujours, toujours ..._

_Pardon ^^ , pour revenir à mon idée première : je suis ouverte à toutes critiques constructives, aux petits messages tout bête et aux premières impressions de tous bords ! Avec les épreuves qui arrivent, il y a des risques que je mettes du temps à lire et répondre, mais je le ferrai à un moment ou à un autre !_

_Afin bon, je vous redis Tchuss !_


End file.
